A Chance For Hope
by mizunrg
Summary: About an orphan who lost her parents at an early age. Once she is adopted, she struggles and learns more about her true parents, while finding rivalries, friendships and love. A good read for anyone bored, or for anyone who just wants to read something.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

A Chance for Hope

_By Callen Jensen_

Prologue

It was the darkest night in the month of November. A storm brewed in the starless night sky. You could hear the booming sound of thunder as it crashed along the earth's surface. You could see the bolts of bluish-yellow lighting crawl across the sky. As the dark storm clouds thickened, a pack of dark, grey wolves with deep, blood-red eyes came dashing through the deep, lush, and musty forest, destroying the colourful leaves of autumn. The wind of the tempests followed the pack, leaving a large flow of dust and shrivelled leaves, trailing behind them.

The pack then came to a small, nearby town. They crashed through, clawing and gnawing on everything that came in their way. Blood spilled and lives were taken that night. Only those with great luck survived as the wolves were cruel and left no living thing behind. A family of three was aware of the attack and was already trying to escape. The mother had to nurture her only child, a two year old infant, and keeping her from harm's way. Although she tried to save her, it was too late for the family. The wolves were too close and there was no escape.

The wolves had heard the light cries of the baby girl and were viciously raging to the small family. A bystander witnessed the violent wolves' attack and tried to assist them, but she hadn't arrived in time. The damage had already been done. When the lady arrived, she saw the baby with their luggage. As she searched for the couple, they had disappeared as if someone had already come to help them. All that was left were the bags of the small family and the blood left behind as proof of the wolf attack.

As the lady took the baby to a hospital, she decided to bring her to the orphanage at where she was employed. When she arrived at the hospital, the nurses took care of the baby and finally brought them both to the orphanage. The woman stared at the infant's beautiful green eyes. She spotted a locket on the child's neck, with her name engraved on its exterior. "Hayley," the woman read," Your name is Hayley."

"Hello Samantha," the secretary greeted, "Who is that little angel?"

"This is Hayley," Samantha replied, "Her parents somewhat disappeared after the wolf attack."

"The wolf attack in the outskirts of Corona City? How would they have disappeared?"

"Yes, that wolf attack." Samantha told her, "I'm just unsure of where the corpses of the two lovers are. Anyways, I want to leave her here, while she has no parents. Are you able to bring in another orphan Karina?"

"Of course," Karina replied, "But why don't you adopt her instead?"

"Karina, have you already forgotten? Workers here at the orphanage can't adopt our children."

"I forgot. I'm very sorry Samantha." Karina replied, "But we will take care of her like our own."

"Thank you Karina." Samantha thanked.

"You're welcome to take care of her anytime Samantha."

"I will if I have to. She will grow up and become a marvellous child."

"She's in good hands." Karina replied. And with that, Karina brought the infant to the nursery, where the other orphans were laid to sleep. At that moment, Hayley had a glimpse of hope, for now and for her future.

Chapter 1

_10 years later:_

The sun shined along the lush, green grass, and the birds were chirping their usual melody. It was a beautiful day for the foster children to play certain sports. As Hayley peered through the window of her brightly lit room, she noticed a boy about her age, with short brown hair and amber eyes. She knew he wasn't from the orphanage, because she knew every child that lived in it. And she also knew that they were having visitors from a nearby school. She then grabbed her crutches and walked to the garden, where the boy was. Although the orphanage didn't have enough money to fund for an operation to fix Hayley's damaged leg, Hayley didn't mind. She had loving guardians at the orphanage that were always there for her, so she was satisfied with her lifestyle. When she arrived, he was gone. She saw the bus leave the metallic grey gates of the foster home and she went back to her room with a faint smile.

She returned to her room and started to daydream. Her eyes were clouded with memories. She rested her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. A sudden yell broke her thoughts. As Hayley was always a curious child, she needed to find out what had happened. Hayley eyed for her wooden crutches. Once she found it, she slowly stood up to reach them. She leaned on the wall for support and once she grabbed it, she fell over. Luckily she fell on her soft, cushioned bed. Hayley stood up and started limping. Although she looked perfectly fine, her foot throbbed with pain and blood with every step she took. Hayley was the kind of girl who didn't want to be pitied by anyone, even her caretakers. She kept all the pain inside without telling anyone about it.

When Hayley entered the room where she thought she heard the sudden outburst, she noticed it was near the office. There, she noticed Samantha with a man and a woman, about 30 years old, both wearing casual, yet fancy clothing. They seemed professional and serious, but when they looked at Hayley, they smiled. Then Hayley centered her gaze upon Samantha. Her face was red with eyes that shone with tears. "Did any of you hear that scream?" Hayley asked.

"Don't worry it was just the children playing a game of zombies." Samantha assured.

"Sam, who're they?" Hayley asked politely as she took a glance at the strangers again.

"Hayley," Samantha said calmly, "meet you new parents. This is Mr. and Mrs. Meyers."

"What?" Hayley asked in a confused tone, "What do you mean?"

"They just adopted you." Samantha replied.

"No!"Hayley yelled, "I don't want new parents!" Hayley struggled and Mr. Meyers held her in place. Once he let go, she was as calm as a pond with no disturbance in the water. "How long have you known this?"

"They've been planning for adoption for about two years now. They were ready to choose a child, and they chose you." Samantha apologized.

"Mr. and Mrs. Meyers, there are better children in this orphanage! Wouldn't you rather adopt infants?"

"Hayley, they've made their decision." The head care taker of the orphanage scolded. Suddenly, Hayley tried to escape, but as she tried to run, she dropped her crutches and fell. Her eyes started to tear up and started to scream. Finally, they discovered that her leg was bleeding. As she tried to get up, the pain kept growing. As her blood spilled across the beautiful carpet, she cried at the same time. Then, Hayley started to feel dizzy and finally, she fainted.

Hayley had awoken with a fright, as she stared around the bright room. As she turned her head to look around, she noticed the same woman from the orphanage at the foot of her bed.

"Good morning Hayley," the woman whispered as she awoke, "I'm Jenna Meyers, you new mother." As the door opened a man in a black suit with blonde hair and light coloured skin entered with a girl. The girl was about Hayley's age, wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and jet black hair.

"Hello Hayley. I'm your new father, Alvin." The man told her.

"And I'm Mona" the girl greeted in a disappointed tone as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Well we'll leave you two girls alone so you could get to know each other before we go home" Jenna told them both. When the two adults left the room, Mona glared at the pale patient.

"Look, you may be my new sister, but I will never treat you like one." Mona informed her rudely, "And when we get home, you better not be in my way. In school you will not mention that you're my foster-sister. You will never be my sister. Biological or adopted."

"Does it actually look like I want to be your sister? I didn't even want to be adopted. And don't worry; I won't be in your way because I'm not going home with your family. I'm staying at the orphanage." Hayley stared at the window as she was reminded of the events that had just happened.

"Great then." Mona answered with a smile on her face, "I'll help you get back to the orphanage." Mona took a wallet out of her purse and threw one hundred dollars on Hayley's lap. "That will help you get a cab, and food if you get hungry." Mona told her, "Bye now." Mona exited the room and left Hayley sitting there alone.

As Hayley watched her leave, she started to cry. Many parents had wanted to adopt children from the orphanage, but had never adopted Hayley because of her condition. The thought of being the only family who wished to adopt Hayley made her happy, but declining their offer made her at the same time, sad. Hayley started to have second thoughts, and was left silent with the hundred dollars on her lap.

"The place where I've spent my whole childhood at, the people I've learned to love as a family is going to disappear from my life." Hayley sobbed to herself, "Why did they have to adopt me? Why did they have to take away the things I love the most? It's just not fair!" As she wept, a young boy walked passed her room, he stopped and peeped into the small hospital room. He observed the lugubrious girl and watched as her tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her clothes.

In the process of lifting her head and standing, Hayley realized her mistake and quickly sat down. Though, she did not realize that she was actually about two inches away from her white bed. Hayley fell and landed on the hard, wooden floor with a thud. The boy quickly came to aid Hayley, now on the floor, blood slowly leaked out of her leg and through her clothes. Hayley then wailed in pain and sadness.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked while entering the room, "Clearly, you're injured, so don't move. Here, take my hand" He held out his hand and Hayley held it. The boy then carried her up to her bed while Hayley groaned in pain. "Are you okay? My name's Mark. Mark Williams. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Hayley." Hayley thanked. Mark then caressed her back and tried to pacify Hayley using soothing words. Her cries then turned into inaudible whimpers. Upon looking at the time, Hayley steadily stood up and reached for her crutches. "Thank you so much Mark. I'm really thankful for what you did for me." Hayley thanked. "You should probably leave; I'm going to change to my usual girl clothes."

"Oh, sorry." Mark apologized. He then left the room and left Hayley alone. When Hayley finished dressing up, she left her room. She then limped to the office, hoping to see her friend, Samantha.

As she wandered the hospital, her thoughts were filled with Mark. Although he seemed familiar, she started to think where she'd seen him. Suddenly she bumped into a lady with long hair. Then Hayley noticed that it was Samantha.

"Oh, Hayley thank goodness you're okay." Samantha exclaimed. Her mascara was dripping down her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and had a crimson handkerchief on her left hand with tears all over it. Tears then gathered in the corner of her now, unclear eyes. Samantha then fell on her weak knees and started to cry. She tried to cover them with her handkerchief, but she then wiped her tears and walked Hayley to the registry office.

When they arrived at the office, they witnessed the Meyers signing hospital forms. They hadn't noticed them enter the room until they heard Hayley's crutches tapping the ground. They stopped signing the forms and looked up at Hayley.

"Hayley we have good news." Alvin explained, "After you say your goodbyes, were going to Upper Corona City."

"What's that?" Hayley questioned.

"It's usually called the U.C.C." Jenna told her.

"Oh. That rich people place..." Hayley whispered, "What school am I going to?"

"Yes and you're going to Corona Junior and Senior High School." Alvin clarified.

"Okay." Hayley accepted as she twiddled around with her locket. 'When will this nightmare end?' Hayley thought to herself.

Alvin, Mona and Jenna then left the office, leaving the two alone to say their parting words. Samantha hugged Hayley and started to shed tears of both happiness and sadness. Hayley started to comfort her and started to feel like she was the adult. "I'll miss you Hayley." Samantha cried, "I've known you since you were only an infant. I'm happy you're finally going to have real parents. And I'll visit you from time to time. So don't worry." Samantha took out a wrapped book out of her purse and handed it to Hayley, "It's a journal. I hope you write about your new life in it."

"Goodbye Samantha, and thanks, for everything." Hayley whispered. After ten minutes, Hayley left the hospital with her new family. She entered a red vehicle that fit almost eight people, and drove to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance for Hope **by Callen Jensen

Chapter 2

When they arrived home, Hayley limped straight to where they told her she was going to sleep in. They were a very rich family. Hayley had a queen-sized canopy bed. The cloth was red with a golden rim. She took her crutches and slowly walked to her new bed. As she sat down, she placed her hand on the cushioned mattress and slowly eased in. "Ah… this mattress is comfy. I can get used to this, but it's a bit too girly." Hayley sighed, "Well I'm not staying anyway so I'll just prepare." She stood up and sneaked around the house. Suddenly, a maid appeared and introduced herself.

"I'm Mara." the maid introduced.

"Hello Mara. Can you show me where I can get food?"

"The kitchen?" Mara instructed, "Here, I'll lead you to it." Mara then walked Hayley to the tiled kitchen, with a door that led to the dining room where a chandelier hung. "Anything else your majesty?"

"Please, don't call me majesty." Hayley explained. She then took some fruits such as apples, oranges and pears and stuffed them in her bag. She then limped back to her room, grabbed money and walked to the balcony. She left a note and slid down the balcony's column and grabbed her crutches on the way to the ground. She limped to the car and told the driver to drive her back to the orphanage. The driver refused and Hayley walked instead.

An hour passed and Jenna became worried about Hayley. She had not left her room, not even for a glass of water or a washroom break. She suddenly remembered that all bedrooms in the mansion had a mini-fridge, bottles of water, a basket of fruits and a bathroom. It was like a hotel room.

"Hayley? Are you okay?" Alvin knocked at her room, "Come down to the den, we have a surprise for you!" After five minutes of no reply, they quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

When they arrived, they noticed her door was locked. They called the guard for all the keys in the house and unlocked her room. Mona then entered the room and noticed that Hayley was now gone. Mona started to smile, and then she acted like she was worried.

"Hayley, where are you?" Jenna hesitated. She turned to Mona and glared at her with suspicion.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't know." Mona replied calmly.

"She must have snuck out." Alvin pondered, "Guards! Maids! Driver! Come here right now!" Once the guards, maids and the driver ran up to their masters, they all looked worried. "Okay. Do any of you know where Hayley might be?"

"She asked me where she might get food." Mara informed him.

"She also asked me to drive her to the orphanage." The driver added.

"She told me she was going to meet the neighbours." The guard said.

"Food, orphanage and neighbours." Alvin muttered, "I wonder what doesn't belong."

"Maybe she wanted to give food to our neighbours." Mona suggested sarcastically. Jenna then searched around the large room for any clues suggesting where Hayley might be. Then she noticed that there was a ten dollar bill on the balcony table. Jenna, not noticing a piece of paper under it asked, "Where did Hayley get ten dollars?"

"Maybe she kept an allowance." Mona suggested sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Mona. Where did she get ten dollars?"

"I gave it to her" Mona whispered nervously.

"Excuse me? Can you say that louder, I couldn't hear you?"

"I gave her the ten dollars!" Mona yelled. Alvin, not paying attention to either of them, took the neglected note and inspected it. He shook his head and handed the note to Jenna. The note said:

'_Sorry that I left the mansion, but I never did feel right about living here, and I never really wanted to be adopted. If you're going to look for me, I think it's pretty obvious where I could be going._

_I hope you understand._

_Sincerely, Hayley_

_P.S. Mona gave me the money… But please, don't punish her. She didn't persuade me to do this at all, this was my choice.'_

Both Alvin and Jenna turned their complete attention towards Mona. Mona, frozen in place then started to hiccup. Mona felt gratitude towards Hayley, but also anger. As Jenna walked towards Mona, Mona started to think nervously of her punishment.

"Mona, don't worry, you're not in trouble." Jenna relieved her. Alvin then called the police and started a search party. The police then told them to stay calm and that they will contact them immediately when Hayley is found.

When Hayley took her first step out of the Upper Corona City gate, she felt euphoric. She felt free. After an hour of walking around, she became fatigued. Hayley hadn't recognized any of the buildings or stores in the area. She figured out they must have driven quite a distance away from the orphanage. Hayley knew at this moment she was lost.

"Why? Why did you leave me all alone?" She thought to herself. The word alone rang through her darkened mind as tears flooded through her face. She tried to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, but they just kept flowing down.

Suddenly, dark shadows loomed over her body. Flashes of light clashed to an electric satellite. Fire came once again. Hayley's eyes were wide, her legs shaking with trauma. Fear overtook the orphan's body.

"Th-this can't b-be happen-" A loud crack of thunder was heard, and a flash of lightning caused her to stop her thoughts. Hayley, without thinking, tried to run. She limped as fast as she could, until she was certain that she was far enough. Hayley became pale and as white as a ghost. Her crutches fell to the ground as her legs wobbled down next to it. Hayley was freezing, at the same time fuming.

"Finally," She started, "I'll be able to meet my parents again. I'm sorry…" Hayley laid there on the ground with a smile on her face, just like her parents had when they left her. Now after so many years, she will have a real, true family up at the Heavens.

A police car drove through the streets and found Hayley lying on the asphalt road. The officer saw her face, and brought her to the police station. There, Hayley awoke and they called the Meyers' estate. They then picked her up and thanked the officers.

"I'm so sorry." Hayley apologized to her adoptive parents as they drove home, tearing up and feeling guilty at how she left them worried.

"It's okay Hayley, we shouldn't have rushed you. I'm the one that's sorry for bringing you home right after your injury." Jenna consoled her.

"So, you don't want to go to school yet?" Alvin asked her.

"No, I'm not missing school; I've been gone for too long." Hayley told them as she looked out the stormy sky.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you dear, Samantha left your luggage at the mansion. She also left a gift for you." Jenna informed her.

"Okay." Hayley smiled back. Hayley finally knew, was truly home.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Hayley limped towards her room and found her luggage waiting for her, as Jenna had told her. She started to unpack and found Samantha's gift for her. As she removed the lime coloured gift wrap, she found a box with a letter inside it, as well as a music box. She read the letter out loud and started to tear up,

"Dear Hayley, when I found you, you just experienced a wolf attack. I raised you like my own child, and I loved you like my own child. But now, you have real parents, and let this music box be my goodbye gift to you. It is lockable, and inside, I left a charm bracelet, with its key onto it. Goodbye Hayley. Love, Samantha."

Hayley put down the note and opened the music box and heard the tune of the song she listened to as a child. Inside the music box was a snow globe that spun on a disc like most music boxes, and inside the snow globe was an intricate design of a building, with a family of orphans and their caretakers. She hummed along to its tune and found the charm bracelet. She closed the music box, and locked it with its key. Hayley walked towards her bed and closed her eyes. She slumbered and smiled, awaiting her adventure for tomorrow.


End file.
